Tired Dreams
by Zaiona
Summary: Yuki is being harrased by Akito, and Kyo is along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Not really sure what I'm doing here but read and tell me what you think

Description: really not sure what to put here. I have no idea where I'm going with this so have fun people, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I mean none of them. Ya, They are the property of their respective owner, Natsuki Takaya.

Kyo was walking to class when he happened to come across Yuki and Akito talking in an empty room. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to ease drop on the two. Hiding behind the doorframe he heard Akito saying, "why are you avoiding me Yuki." Kyo poking his head around the corner saw Akito place his hand on Yuki's shoulder and saw the look of terror in Yuki's eyes. Ever since Yuki was a little child, he had always been afraid of the older boy, and today was no exception. Akito was getting impatient with Yuki and his grip on Yuki tightened. Yuki cringed with discomfort, while Akito said in a loud voice, "Yuki, I expect an answer NOW!"

Yuki trying to get away whispered, "I…I've… be… been busy." Then bowing his head and said quickly, Afraid Akito would hurt him, "I'm sorry Akito, so very sorry." After seeing all this, Kyo's anger towards Yuki disappeared and was replaced with a deep hatred for Akito.

Kyo wanted to walk up to Akito right now and hit him square in the face, but for once in his life he thought about it first, 'if I just barge in there now then they'll know I was ease dropping on them, and I cant let Yuki think that I care what happens to him…… So what do I do then.' Kyo hit himself in the head with his fists, trying to get his brain to work. Then all of a sudden an idea popped into his head, 'I know!'

He took a couple of steps back, then went up to the door and knocked a few times saying, "Hey Yuki you in there." Then opened the door. Pretending to look for him and then spotting him across the room. "There you are, I've been looking for you for what an hour." Kyo walked up to Yuki and grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him out of the room. Yuki trying not to lose his balance fumbled along behind Kyo.

Akito stood there with a glare on his face as he watched that horrid monster walk off with Yuki trailing behind him. Akito walked over to the window and gazed out at the birds fluttering along the trees. "no matter what it takes you WILL be mine, my little Yuki"

Yuki pulled his arm free from Kyo's grasp and stood up straight, straightening out his uniform in the process. After regaining his composer Yuki looked right at Kyo, "what was that all about Baka Neko!" Kyo shrugged his shoulders and left. Yuki in confusion stood there in silence "no use in just standing here" he walked to his next class.

Yuki had finish his class work early today and decided to go to the computer lab and work on his homework. Though he didn't spend that much time doing it cause he kept on thinking back to what had happened earlier that day. So he got up and walked to his locker trying to clear his head. "There you are Yuki I've been waiting for you," Tohru said popping out of nowhere. "I was worried sick that something bad might have happened to you."

Yuki put on a fake smile "I'm sorry I worried you Miss Honda." He didn't want her to worry about his small problems. She had already gone though enough, with her mother dieing and having to live in the woods. She was just to polite for her own good. "I had just lost track of time that's all."

She started to smile and then looked down the hall, " hey there's Kyo." Without a bout Kyo was stand but 50 feet away from them. Yelling slightly "Kyo over here." Something rarely seen from the small and petit girl.

Kyo looked up a bit startled by the yelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Description: Kyo starts to get a weird feeling towards a certain little gray rat.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I mean none of them. Ya, They are the property of their respective owner, Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 2

Kyo stood motionless in the hallway. He had just been confronted by Akito only a few seconds ago. About what was so urgent that he had to run off with Yuki. Akito could become the scariest person in the world if he wanted to.

Tohru ran up to Kyo, will Yuki walked up slowly behind her. Yuki's thoughts just kept going back to if Kyo had heard anything that was said between Akito and him. Tohru smiled gleefully, " I didn't think you would have stay this long after school got out."

Kyo closed his locker and turned away, " I just had something I had to do." He started walking off towards the front of the school. Tohru blinked then ran to catch up with him. Yuki on the other hand stayed where he was.

Tohru noticed that Yuki had not followed them, turned around and saw that he was gone. Kyo stopped walking "what is it?"

Tohru looked back at Kyo, "Yuki's gone," She was starting to get worried, "what if something bad happened to him." Tears formed in her eyes.

Kyo just shrugged his shoulders; "I'm sure he's fine, now lets hurry up and go." 'Before he gets back.' Kyo did not want to see Yuki right now. Not after what Akito had said.

A few minutes ago, Akito walked up to Kyo and shoved him against his locker. "How dare you interrupt my conversation with Yuki, you putrid monster!" Kyo pushed him away. Akito growled at Kyo, " how dare you push ME. I'm the head of this family, you are to obey me, you cat. " Akito looked him up and down, "you are not even worth my time." Then he started to leave. "For this you WILL be punished, don't forget that Cat." Akito then left, leaving Kyo there halfway stunned by what Akito had said.

'What could he have meant, punishment what's he talking about.' Kyo couldn't stop thinking about it. 'What could Akito possible do to him'

Tohru noticing how quiet Kyo was started to get worried again, "Kyo is anything the matter….. that is…..if you don't mind….."

Kyo stopped in his tracks, "Could you just be quiet." He yelled

Tohru froze in place, "I'm sorry I should never have asked. It's none of my business." Then she ran off in the other direction tears falling down her face.

Kyo looked back horrified, "wait Tohru I didn't… damn her." He started to run after her, but after five minutes of running he gave up. 'Where in the world could she have gone and so damn fast to.' He gave up and decided to go home.

Unaware if he had gone just around the corner he would have run straight into Yuki. Yuki had heard Running down the hall and had stopped when he had realized that it had been Kyo. Earlier Yuki had to just get away from Kyo there where just to many questions floating around his head for him to think straight around him.

Yuki had seen Akito leave earlier when Hatori came to pick him up. 'Where to now.' Yuki leaned his back against the wall.


End file.
